Heretofore, decorative panels for imparting design property have been used for interiors and exteriors of buildings, interiors and exteriors of vehicles such as automobiles, housing materials for electrical products, and surface materials for furniture etc. In recent years, decorative panels having various design effects have been proposed as improvement of design property of decorative panels has been increasingly desired.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a decorative panel in which a predominant-color layer, a transparent resin layer, and a partially provided printing layer containing resin beads are laminated on a base material. In the decorative panel in Patent Document 1, two or more resin beads having different particle size distributions are incorporated in the printing layer to exhibit a so-called gloss-matte effect.
If in a decorative panel, not only a gloss-matte effect can be exhibited, but also tone gradations representing gray scales of a pattern can be presented in a surface gloss region and/or a surface matte region, it is expected that there can be provided a decorative panel which is novel and has high design property, leading to improvement of the consumer satisfaction level. However, when merely a printing layer containing two or more resin beads having different particle size distributions is provided on the outermost surface as in Patent Document 1, tone gradations as described above cannot be presented, there is still room for improvement for further improving design property.